


his sacrifice

by chrobins



Series: Miraculous Ladybug and her Chat Noir [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little ladrien drabble <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	his sacrifice

Chat Noir was good at many things, but the one he was good at was protecting Ladybug. He was the best at that, better than Ladybug herself. And it also was the main source of Ladybug’s anxiety, the fear that one day, Chat Noir would risk his own life, and he’d be gone forever. It boggled her mind to think that one day she might not have him by her side.

 

Even while sitting next to Adrien, protecting him from an akuma, fingers almost touching, despite the fact that it was so hard to function because the boy of her dreams was right next to her, almost touching her, her mind wandered back to Chat, wondering if he was okay. 

 

“Ladybug?” She jumped at the sound of his voice, giving an embarrassed squeak. “Are...you okay?”

 

She panicked a little. “Y-yeah! T-totally! Super!” Ladybug laughed nervously, directing her eyes back to the ground. “Don’t worry, A-adrien...I will k-keep you safe.” Ladybug smiled, not out of fear for the akuma, but fear that she’d do something embarrassing in front of him, even though Adrien couldn’t know who she was behind the mask.

 

Adrien smiled, looking down at his feet; it was kind of hard to transform with Ladybug right next to him...hopefully they would be separated at some point. “Ladybug?” He asked, watching her turn to him at the sound of his voice. His words caught in his throat a little. “Um, if you d-don’t mind me asking...how is it...working with Chat Noir?”

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened just a little at the question posed, and she brought a finger to her chin. She sat up and looked around to scan for any signs of the akumatized victim. When she saw none, she leaned back down and huffed a little sigh. “Chat Noir is a great partner; in fact, I couldn’t imagine anyone else but him being my partner...is that weird?”

 

“N-not at all, my—Ladybug…” Adrien laughed nervously; talking to her as Ladybug was difficult because sometimes, he just couldn’t help but act like Chat, though he had previously been good at doing so. And thankfully she didn’t catch the slip-up. 

 

“Chat Noir is great...really…” Ladybug sighed solemnly, which piqued Adrien’s curiosity. “But he’s extremely reckless, so easy to sacrifice himself for me...he’ll willingly throw himself in the line of danger for me...and...it’s really scary.” Ladybug looked out again, making sure the coast was clear. “I fear that one day, he’ll just disappear...and he won’t be by my side anymore.” 

 

Adrien soaked in the information, wondering how that must feel for her. And it’s precisely because he fears of losing her why he keeps protecting her the way it does...but for Ladybug to experience that too? It shook him to the core.

 

“S-sorry for saying something so w-weird!” Ladybug apologized profusely.

 

“A-ah, it’s okay, Ladybug!” Adrien smiled, turning away a little. “Thank you for sharing with me…”

 

Ladybug laughed nervously. “It’s just that being around you makes me feel a little bit more comfortable.”  _ Your kindness reminds me of Chat. _

 

There was a noise from outside Adrien’s room, most likely where the victim was. “Hide in the bathroom, Adrien!” Ladybug ordered, helping him up and pushing him into the bathroom. “Don’t open the door, not until it’s safe and I call out for you.”

 

Adrien smiled at Ladybug. “Thank you for protecting me, Ladybug.” And then the door was closed. 

 

Ladybug went out to greet the akumatized victim, swinging her yo-yo in preparation. And Just a few seconds later, Chat Noir appeared by her side. “Your wish is my command, My Lady.” He cooed, pulling out his baton in the ready. Ladybug smiled.

 

“Took you long enough, kitty.” Ladybug jested back, a teasing smile on her lips. “You know what to do, Chat?”

 

Chat Noir saluted to Ladybug. “Yes, My Lady!”

 

“Just don’t get in my way, kitty.” Ladybug teased before they both sprang into action.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
